Rodzina
by ZJeM
Summary: Nie ma już matki, ojca i brata. Nie ma wszystkich wujków, cioć i jeszcze dalszych krewnych. Ale, mimo wszystko, Sasuke Uchiha już nigdy nie będzie sam.


**Uwaga: **_Naruto _– własność Masashiego Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Rodzina**_

* * *

Słońce. Wioska Ukryta w Liściach. Dzielnica na uboczu. Minimalistyczna, drewniana brama. Czerwono-białe wachlarze powiewające na tkaninach rozwieszonych na prawie każdym budynku. Zadbany dom stojący przy cichej ulicy. Szum wody i stukot bambusowego żurawia. Dźwięki bosych stóp uderzających w drewnianą podłogę i rozsuwanych drzwi. Zapach ciepłego, domowego posiłku i zwrócone na niego trzy pary oczu.

_Okaerinasai._

Sasuke poderwał się ze snu, oblany zimnym potem. Matka, ojciec, Itachi. Dom. To był tylko kolejny z podobnych snów.

- Sasuke-kun..? - Podniósł głowę na dźwięk znajomego głosu i utkwił niewidzący wzrok w czarnej przestrzeni. Jakaś część jego umysłu zarejestrowała wygląd namiotu medycznego i dziewczynę siedzącą przy prowizorycznym biurku, stos papierów leżący na jego blacie. Sakura odwróciła się na krześle i utkwiła w nim zaniepokojone spojrzenie. Po chwili milczenia wstała i podeszła do jego łóżka, jego wzrok podążający za nią, gdy się zbliżała.

- Sasuke-kun, dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała cicho, wyciągając rękę, by sprawdzić temperaturę jego czoła. Sasuke poruszył się niespodziewanie i chwycił ją za nadgarstek.

- Sasuke-kun..?! - zamilkła, patrząc w jego, utkwione w jej własnych, oczy. To, co w nich zobaczyła… Wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku i ruszyła do wyjścia.

- Ja… Chyba już sobie pójdę..! Odniosę papiery i… - powiedziała ze zdenerwowaniem, kartki wypadające z jej drżących rąk. Chwilę później wypadła jak burza z namiotu, czując na swoich plecach spojrzenie chłopaka.

Nie mogła spać. Gdy zamykała oczy, wnętrze ich powiek wypełniał obraz jego twarzy, jego spojrzenia. Przewróciła się na drugi bok, nie licząc nawet, który to już raz. Westchnęła cicho. Czy naprawdę myślał o tym, co wydawało jej się, że zobaczyła w jego oczach? A może zobaczyła po prostu to, co, gdzieś w środku, bardzo chciała zobaczyć? Próbowała przestać o tym myśleć, postanawiając, że następnego dnia pójdzie do niego tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby jej serce nie biło się właśnie z rozumem, każde próbując przekonać drugie do swoich racji. Wszystko na nic. Rozkopała pościel i poderwała się gwałtownie, modląc się w duchu, żeby rozmyślić się w połowie drogi.

Ciemna noc opanowała cały obóz w głębi lasu. Ostatnie przygotowania do planowanego na następny dzień powrotu do wiosek zakończyły się przed zapadnięciem zmierzchu. Sakura szła powoli, nie robiąc hałasu, słysząc co jakiś czas głosy i śmiechy co poniektórych nocnych marków. Dotarła do namiotu medycznego i zawahała się, po raz ostatni szukając okazji do ucieczki. Ale nie, nie mogła się już wycofać. Podniosła ciężką tkaninę i weszła do środka. Sasuke, w pełni rozbudzony i czujny, siedział miejscu, w którym go zostawiła (Czy w ogólne poszedł spać?). Odwrócił się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś wchodzi, wciąż z tym samym, tak do niego niepasującym, wyrazem twarzy. Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła ostrożnie obok niego, czując na sobie ten sam wyczekujący wzrok, co wcześniej. Zdenerwowana, zacisnęła dłonie w pięści i przygryzła lekko wargę.

- Sasuke-kun… - zaczęła oględnie, szukając odpowiednich słów.

- Czy… Czy mógłbyś zweryfikować to, co wydaje mi się, że zobaczyłam wcześniej..? W twoich oczach… - zapytała, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Dostrzegła kątem oka, że kiwnął nieznacznie głową, więc wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić - Ja… Wydaje mi się, że myślałeś… o swojej rodzinie… Mam rację..? - Widziała u niego takie spojrzenie tylko kilka razy, na tak krótkie chwile, że mogłaby założyć, że się jej przywidziało. Tylko wtedy, kiedy ktoś mówił o klanie Uchiha.

- Hn…

Uznała łagodną wersję jego ulubionego dźwięku za potwierdzenie, więc kontynuowała - I… Widziałam tęsknotę… Albo bardziej pragnienie… Właściwie chyba obie te rzeczy… - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo.

- Hn… - potwierdził Sasuke. Nagle poczuła, jak jej wnętrze zalewa fala współczucia dla siedzącego na łóżku chłopaka. Przysunęła się delikatnie bliżej niego i, nie zważając na jego zdziwione spojrzenie, zamknęła jego szyję w czułym uścisku. Czując jej ciepło, Sasuke poczuł, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z piersi ciężar, który zalegał tam od ponad ośmiu lat. Zmusił zastygłe kończyny do ruchu i niezdarnie odwzajemnił uścisk. Sakura drgnęła lekko, zaskoczona, aby chwilę później wtulić się w niego jeszcze mocniej.

- Sasuke-kun..? - zaczęła trzęsącym się nieco głosem.

- Hn..?

- Czy ty chcesz… Czy ty chcesz odbudować ze mną swój klan..? - Tylko z nią. Ona albo nikt. Jedyna akceptowana przez niego partnerka do tego zadania. Partnerka na całe życie. To właśnie zobaczyła wtedy w jego oczach. Myślała, że już zupełnie oszalała, że to nie może być prawda, ale…

- Nie _klan_, rodzinę… - usłyszała jego pewny głos tuż obok swojego ucha. Sakura zaszlochała i roześmiała się cicho naraz, a z jej oczu wypłynęły pierwsze łzy szczęścia. Sasuke zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze w płuca, wtulając twarz w jej włosy i wdychając jej słodki zapach.

- _Okaerinasai_, Sakura

- _Tadaima_, Sasuke-kun…

* * *

**Zjem, 21.09.13**

* * *

**Od ZJeM:**

Łomatko, mam mieszane uczucia. XD

Uczucie numer jeden: „OJOJ, BIEDNY SASUKE-CHAN ZNALAZŁ WRESZCIE NOWY DOM! T^T".

Uczucie numer dwa: „O KURDE, FLUFF, FLUFF MNIE DUSI! Co za suchar… X_X".

Także tego. ;)

Mój chyba najkrótszy fanfic. O_O

Btw, jeśli jeszcze nie wiesz, Czytelniku, _Okaerinasai_ to coś w stylu „Jestem w domu", mówionego, kiedy się do niego wraca, a _Tadaima_ to „Witaj w domu".

Dzięki za przeczytanie!


End file.
